Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to forms management and more specifically to custom validation of values for fields of submitted forms.
Related Art
Forms are often the basis for facilitating user interactions. In a common scenario, an enterprise application sends a form for display, with the form containing relevant data for display to a user and also some fields for the user to enter corresponding values. As is well known in the relevant arts, a field permits a user to enter (or specify) a value for a field, possibly using elements such as drop-down menus, text field, etc.
A form is said to be submitted when the values entered for fields are sent for further processing by the application (which has caused the form to be sent earlier), upon user actions such as clicking on a ‘submit’ button. The submission causes the entered values to be transmitted on a network for examination by the application, in case of enterprise applications in which the user interacts with the enterprise applications over a network.
Values submitted for fields are often required to be validated. Validation generally refers to ensuring that a submitted value satisfies preliminary criteria such as having to be an integer, is according to a desired format (e.g., MM/YYYY to specify month and year), in addition to more complex criteria such as ensuring that values are provided for ‘mandatory’ fields, value is within a desired range, etc. Such validations may be used to force users to provide all necessary data according to corresponding requirements, in addition to avoiding erroneous data for subsequent processing.
There is often a need for custom validation of values for fields of submitted forms. For example, different customer organizations deploying an enterprise application may have their own specific requirements, and each customer organization may wish to specify their own validation rules for fields of interest to them.
Aspects of the present disclosure provide for custom validation of values for fields of submitted forms.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.